


My Extremely Late Week of Dadvid Pt 2

by Nekohime1



Series: Dadvid Week 2017 [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, dadvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekohime1/pseuds/Nekohime1
Summary: Your voices have been heard and here is any add ons from last year's week of Dadvid. Enjoy!





	My Extremely Late Week of Dadvid Pt 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it has been quite awhile since anyone has actually heard from me. I'm sorry to have you all wait this long, but life happened and I got pretty side tracked. I'm actually super sick while writing this so I hope everything works out. Anyways, please enjoy!

Max stiffened slightly as he felt his form shake slightly, when did he fall asleep? Currently, he was curled on his bed, his face buried deep into his pillows and his tears were dried on his face. Deciding he didn't want David to see his face, he kept his face where it was. "What do you want David?" Max's voice was sharp and quick. Of course it was, it always was. Or at least it always used to be. David left his hand on the boy's shoulder as he let out a soft sigh. 

"Max..." David sported a pained expression as he tried to find the right words. 

"Just spit it out!" Shit, his voice cracked a bit at the end. He was starting to lose his touch. Max just wanted him to rip the band-aid off! Say how he didn't want him, say he was going to send him away, say how much of a problem he was. Max secretly knew this day was coming, he knew he would ruin his chance with David. He ruined everything... 

"I wanted to say I'm sorry Max." Max froze. "I took my anger out on you and that wasn't okay. I should have handled the situation differently." David slumped to where he was fully sitting on the bed, his back was pressed against the wall; but his hand never moved from Max's shoulder. "I'm no better than your parents if I can't at least-" 

"What the fuck?!" Max shot up as he glared the male down. It was kind of hard now since David always thought he was 'too cute for his own good' even if he was being his little shitty self. "David, you're miles better than my parents! Don't ever think you're no different. So stop saying stupid shit!" Of course, David was was surprised by the outburst. However, his heart clenched painfully when he saw the state Max was in. Dried tears were clearly evident on the boy's face, his hair was messier than usual, and it was way too easy to see that David had hurt him. 

"I- uh..well, thank you Max." David said, his battered heart was touched by his words and David couldn't help the weak smile that came on his face. "Let's talk about it. What happened today at school?" Max rolled his eyes, but sat up beside David so the two would sit side by side. 

"Nothing really, just shitty parents teaching their kids to be shitty people." Max leaned his head against David's shoulder. "To make a short story even shorter, they said something and I said something back, end of story." David laughed softly at how vague the story was.

"Really? Is there any chance of me knowing what they said?" 

"Not a chance in hell." Was Max's quick response, but David didn't push it. Both of them were pretty emotionally drained right now. He would try to figure it out in the morning.

"Alright then, how about the kitchen fire? I know that's a story I wanna hear." David tried to make the atmosphere a bit more carefree as a way to get Max to talk a bit more. 

"Well..." Max pulled his legs up to his chest. "I...I heard about how your day was going to hell, so..." And if that wasn't a punch to David's gut, he didn't know what was. 

"Max...I'm so sorry-" 

"Yeah yeah whatever. I mean, I should be sorry too. I did almost burn down your kitchen." David gave a small smile as he wrapped an arm around his son and pulled him closer. "So what happened to you today, anyways?" Max asked as David let out a soft sigh. 

"Well for starters, my boss decided to tear me into pieces today." David said with a soft chuckle. 

"Oh yeah? For what?" 

"Well, to be honest it wasn't something to really get upset over. He was yelling because someone tried to offer me a different job. We're pretty understaffed right now and he thought that was the best course of action. Of course, I'm not going to quit my job at all. Though he thought I was going to take up that person's offer." David explained with a sigh. "Then this happened." David indicated towards his shirt. Max's bright eyes widened slightly as he just noticed how the fabric was stained a nasty looking brown. Obviously it was coffee, Max has done that to himself before (even if he doesn't nearly drink it as much because of David). "The rain had me soaked to the bone when I was walking home, which didn't help with my wallet getting stolen." Max laughed at that, and David couldn't help his own smile growing wider. Of course, his wallet getting taken was no laughing matter. But he could see how funny he was making it seem now. "Next was the call from your teacher and our home almost being burned to the ground." David chuckled and Max smirked at him. 

"Yeah, well, at least you were able to stop that last bit from happening." Max shrugged and David rolled his own eyes. Max was a surprisingly good listener, David actually felt better just getting it off of his chest. And what better person than his own son to listen to his problems? 

"Well, now that I can't buy us something nice to eat. How about we make dinner together and I show you how to use the stove?" David offered, standing up as h held his hand out towards Max. The boy didn't hesitate as he reached up and grabbed the older male's hand tightly. 

"Sure, it might be nice to start another fire." David couldn't stop the laugh that came from his statement. 

"I look forward to it."

**Author's Note:**

> And there went a continued ending towards the chapter that everyone has been insisting upon. Now, I really hope this turned out good because my head is swimming a bit and this may not look as good as I'm hoping it to haha. I'll try to update the other stories this weekend, definitely when my eyes stop burning. Until then, PEACE!


End file.
